Ek Kahani Aisi Bhi
by Shanayaron
Summary: This is an OS about Purvi. A little hurt comfort story. There is not love story. Just an OS from my heart, close to my heart. A father-daughter and sisterly bond story. Also includes Ishita.


This OS is about Purvi and a little bit of Ishita. I got this idea and put it in writing and published it. I don't know whether it is good or not. I don't even know if it could be called fanfiction. Just wanted to write it and know what people think of it. It felt good while writing this one. Do let me know how is it.

* * *

She came out of the auditorium with the others. People moved around congratulating her and asking for treats. Other winners already inviting her to their parties. The paparazzi rushed to her clicking photographs and asking her a few questions. She adjusted her earrings, smoothed down her dress, patted her hair and clutched her trophy more tightly as if she would loose it if she dared to loosen her grip on it. This was a very cherished moment for her. She was happy, she was nervous, she was ecstatic, but still she was sad.

After sometime, her driver arrived with her car. She made her way over to it, waved a final good-bye to her fans and sat inside. The driver started their drive. The cool air of London rushed in through the open window as the car made its way to their hotel. The soft breeze brushed through her hair, sweeping past her face making her realize that the tears she had stopped so long had started spilling over her beautiful face. She took her iPod and played her favourite song, slowly slipping into her past.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **Tujhe suraj kahoo ya chanda**

 **Tujhe deep kahoo ya taara**

 **Mera naam karega roshan**

 **Jag mein mera raajdulaara**

 **Girl** (about 5-6 years old):- Papa please muje thoda aur sone do na...

 **Papa** :- Nahi bete. Uth jao. Dekho kitna khoobsurat savera hai. Chalo Purvi.(yeah she is baby purvi)

 **Purvi** :- Papaaaa, abhi bhi andhera hai.

 **Papa** :- Maine toh socha tha ki koi mere saath ghoomne chalega, par agar nahi jaana hai toh...

 **Purvi** (instantly sitting up) :- Mujhe chalna hai!

 **Maa** :- Haan. Thik hai chale jaana, par pehle scarf aur sweater pehen lo, chalo.

 **Purvi** :- Aur gloves bhi, mumma mujhe pata hai.

 **Papa** :- Toh jaldi ready ho jao.

 **After sometime...**

 **Purvi** (grabbing her gumboots):- Papa...

 **Papa** :- 'Muje boot pehena do', haina?

 **Purvi** :- Haan!

 **Papa** :- Toh laiye Purvi ji, aapke pair yaha laiye.

And he helps her wear the shoes.

 **Maa** :- Aap dono sambhal ke jaana.

 **Purvi** :- Okay mumma, bye-bye.

 **In the parking lot:-**

 **Purvi** :- Ooooh Papa! Kitna andhera hai.

 **Papa** (sitting in front of her):- Tu toh mera rajkumar hai na? Phir bhi dar gaya? Main bhi to hu tere saath.

 **Purvi** :- He he. Aap gadi nikalo na.

And they leave on a small drive around their town. They lived in a small town in Uttarakhand. The town had a God gift of nature's beauty. Loads of trees, a beautiful small lake and clear blue sky. The dawn here would always be spellbinding. The trees silhouetted black against the pinkish violet skies. The soft murmur of crickets. The soft morning breeze bringing with it the sweet fragrance of dew drops on the lawn.

 **Purvi** :- Papa gaana gaao na.

 **Papa** :- Agar tum mere saath gaogi toh.

 **Purvi** :- Toh hum woh gaana gayenge, 'Tu mera dil tu meri jaan' (this song is from the movie Akele Hum Akele Tum.)

 **Papa** :- Okay.

They sing together.

Days pass, and six months later they welcome another angel in their house. A baby girl they decide to name Ishita (baby Ishita)

Years passed, and the girls grew to be very beautiful individuals. The two sisters were totally inseparable. They would always be together. They danced together, joked together, pranked together. They even cherished the same dream, they both wanted to be singers. They were introduced to the world of singing by their father. He would sing all the time and made them sing with him. Both girls had beautiful voices. Both sang very well and were always applauded about their talent in their school.

But where Purvi was a very dashing girl, a girl who feared none, Ishita was soft and sensitive person. She used to get scared very quick. Also, academically Ishita was a bit weak, whereas Purvi excelled in every exams. This made their father, Avinash Sharma, a bit partial towards Ishita as parents usually side with the weaker kid. But this partiality went too far. Purvi started noticing this change in his behaviour and started to do everything in her power to win his affection back. She started singing in all of her school functions and won accolades. People appreciated her singing and her voice a lot, except...

Except her father. He thought she did this all to outnumber Ishita and hence grew more cold towards Purvi. He scolded her very often. Even slapped her twice over small things. He used to scold and punish Purvi if she ever asked Ishita to do some work. The once bubbly and outgoing Purvi became a silent kid. She could never understand this change in his behaviour.

Despite all this, Purvi always loved Ishita a lot. Ishita, pampered by her father, sometimes used to be very rude to Purvi, or to be frank, to everyone around. She became lazy as Purvi had to do all her work. Still Purvi cared a lot for Ishita as she thought that Ishita was still a kiddo and would understand when she grew up. After all Ishita was just 10. She could never hate Ishita. Thought at times Ishita used to be very rude, even she cared about Purvi. She loved her elder sister very much, and could never live without her. They became best of friends over time. But their father's behaviour never changed towards Purvi. He thought Purvi was a show off who just wanted to break the morale of her little sister.

This behaviour of his had made her loose her self-confidence. Her marks too started to degrade. She had opted the science faculty and wanted to have a career in computers as she loved them. But then remembered that her father had wanted to become a doctor but had to let go of his dream due to his father's retirement. She thought that it would be a good opportunity to win him back and decided to give the entrance test. She studied hard for the test but still due her loss of self-confidence, she couldn't fare a good score.

Due to this her jealous relatives got a chance to defame her. They used to taunt her about her failure, and used to suggest different things to her father. This further fueled his anger. He now thought that she was doing all this on purpose to spoil their family name. He further distanced himself from her.

But what no one knew was that she was mentally deteriorating due to her father's impassive behaviour towards her. She could feel his hatred for her. He even at times discouraged her saying things like, "No one would want a daughter like you! You are such a disgrace", " Meri naak kataa di", "Kya har dum gaana gaati rehti ho? Thik se gaana bhi nahi aata!"

All these times, Ishita always stood for her. This cemented their sisterly bond even more. Ishita even used to encourage her. She soothed Purvi when she cried, made her laugh and do what not to cheer her up.

But despite whatever Ishita did, Purvi fell into the dark, never-ending well of depression. She even thought of committing suicide, but never mustered up the courage to do it. She knew her mother and sister loved her very much and their lives would shatter if she ever committed suicide. In spite of all this, her father never realized what he was doing. He never realized how wrong he was.

The biggest blow of her life hit Purvi when she overheard her father talking to her grandmother. She was crossing her grandmother's room on her way to her own room when she heard her name.

 **Dadi** :- Avinash, dekh tere aise bartaav se Purvi bohot badal chuki hai.

 **Papa** :- Kya aap bhi usey leke baith gayi. Main toh aapko yeh batane aaya tha ki maine Ishi ka naam singing classes mein register kar diya hai. Uski aawaz kitni achhi hai. Aur usey suro ki bhi acchi samajh hai.

 **Dadi** :- Toh Purvi ka bhi kar deta. Akhir woh bhi toh accha gaati hai.

 **Papa** :- Kya khaak accha gaati hai? Arey usey suro ki koi samajh bhi nahi ahi. Aur uski aawaz. Huh, jaise koi ghayal jaanwar ro raha ho!

Her world shattered around her. Her heart broken into smithereens. She rushed to room, locked it and buried her face into her pillow and cried the whole night. She promised to herself that she would never sing again and would never try to impress her father. Since then she became a stone hearted person. She never cried, but she did not display any other emotions either. Instead she concentrated on her studies and due to her new self, an emotionless self, she cracked the entrance exams. After the selection lists came out, she got to know that she had been selected to J. J. Medical College, Mumbai. Ishita was ecstatic. She insisted on giving a farewell party to Purvi before she left. Their father complied for Ishita's sake.

When the guests arrived Purvi smiled maliciously. The relatives who had defamed her and had called her names had to congratulate her with plastic smiles plastered to their faces. When her cousins insisted her to sing she gave an excuse and asked Ishita to sing. Ishita found this all very strange as Purvi hadn't told her about her father and grandma's conversation.

Next day Purvi moved to her hostel. After a couple of months, she wrote a long letter to her father. In this letter she had poured her heart out. She had written about his change of behaviour over the years and how his change had affected her. She wrote about her initial anger towards Ishita due to his partiality. She wrote about his impassive behaviour and how it all had pushed her into depression. She wrote about her wish to commit suicide. Also she mentioned the conversation between him and her grandmother and her promise to herself that she would never sing. She did not shed a single tear while writing this letter. She had become too cold to feel anything.

Her father was shocked when he read through the letter. He was devastated at what he had done to his daughter. He realized how his bubbly little princess, his smiling little angel had become a living dead body. He realized that how wrong he was about Purvi when he saw how much Purvi loved Ishita. He became aware that his dashing and intelligent daughter had lost all her confidence due to him. He was ashamed of himself. He called her up and apologized over and over. But now it was too late. Purvi's emotions and feelings had dried. No feelings were left inside her. She had become a lifeless robot, who went on about working in a mechanical way. He had lost his Purvi forever.

Purvi excelled in her medical college making other students jealous of her. She never talked to anyone making others believe she was arrogant. But no one knew that she was hurt. That her heart had shattered into smithereens. She liked to be alone.

Once during her last year in her college, an event was organized. The singing sensation of India and Purvi's idol, Mr. Veer Mehra was invited as the chief guest. Her classmates (yes classmates since she never made friends after she left her school) tricked her name into the singing competition. They thought that this would be the best opportunity to ruin her image in their teaching staff. The song they had choosen in her disguise was a very old song they thought she would never be able to sing. On the day of the competition she came to know about it and was shocked. She broke her promise of never singing as she did not want to spoil her name. The song was from the movie 'Johnny Mera Naam' and the song was 'O Babul Pyaare' (Babul means father)

That night she sang, tears continuously flowing down her cheeks.

 **Oh Babul pyaare... ho oh**

 _(And she remembered a picture of her father holding her when she was a small baby)_

 **Oh babul pyaare... e e e**

 **Oh roye paayal ki chamcham**

 **Oh sisake saason ki sargam**

 **Oh nisdin tujhe pukaare mann ... ohoh**

 **Oh babul pyaare... e e e**

 _(and she remembered him helping her wear her gumboots. Him running behind her with a bowl of food. Him holding her in his lap when she was very ill.)_

 **Teri hi baahon mein bachpan khela**

 **Khilti gayi zindagaani**

 **Oh oh oh...oh**

 **Teri hi baahon mein bachpan khela**

 **Khilti gayi zindagaani**

 **Aandhi aisi phir chali**

 **Tooti daali se kali**

 **Bina daali ke ujada chaman ...ho**

 **Oh babul pyaare... e e e**

 **Oh roye paayal ki chamcham**

 **Oh sisake saason ki sargam**

 **Oh nisdin tujhe pukaare mann ... ohoh**

 **Oh babul pyaare... e e e**

But despite the tears, Purvi's voice never choked. She did not make a single mistake through out the song. She sang so well that the audience and the judges alike gave her standing ovation. Everyone appreciated her performance, even Veer Mehra. She won the best singer's award that night.

Next day, she was summoned to the Dean's office. She wondered what had happened, since it was her first visit to the Dean's cabin on his summons.

When she entered the cabin, she saw Veer Mehra with the Dean. The Dean told her that Mr. Mehra had liked her voice a lot and had an offer for her.

 **Veer** :- I want you to sing in my next album, but first you will have to polish your singing skill. I'll mentor you myself.

Purvi was very happy, for the first time in years she was smiling with the excitement of a little child. Her idol was offering to mentor her. She immediate accepted his offer. But the Dean interrupted.

 **Dean** :- Please Mr. Mehra, ek mahine mein uski finals hai. Pichle 5 saal ki uski mehnat ka imtihaan hai. Aur yeh hamari best student hai.

 **Veer** :- Don't worry sir. Our classes would start after her finals. Would that be alright?

 **Dean** :- Sure.

 **Purvi** :- But sir your fees?

 **Veer** :- Ek heere ko taraash raha hoo. Isse badi fees aur kya hoga.

And he left. She was so excited that as soon as she was out of the Dean's cabin she called up and informed Ishita. She asked Ishita that she would not reveal this to anyone yet.

 **Ishita** :- Kya? Itni badi news mere pet mein dabaa kar rakhungi toh mere pet mein dard ho jayega.

 **Purvi** :- Nahi meri bullet. Mujhe pata hai meri Ishu promises rakh sakti hai. Haina bullet?

 **Ishita** :- Jaa Pari. Iss baar baat pet mein rakhungi, par badlein mein tera album hit hone ke baad sabse pehla autograph to mujhe hi milna chahiye. Bol manjoor hai?

 **Purvi** :- Bullet. Tu mujhse meri jaan bhi maangle, de dungi.

 **Ishita** :- O miss drama queen, tu phone rakh ab nahi toh rulaegi. Teri baato se nahi, don't worry mujhe unse rona nahi aata, woh kya hai na, Salgotra Ma'am ki class hai, aur woh sabse strict hai, kaan hi khinch legi mera.

 **Purvi** :- Phir to rakhna padega, nahi to tere already lambe kaam aur lambe ho jayenge.

 **Ishita** :- Tu ghar aa, tujhe dekhti hoo.

After the finals, Purvi started her classes with Veer. Meanwhile, her internship in J. J. Hospital started. She balanced her rehearsals and internship very well. In about six months, her album was released. It became an instant hit and she became the rising star. She won many accolades for her very first album.

After this she rarely went back to home in Uttarakhand. But when she went, she would avoid her father. Even during phone calls she disconnected the phone when her mother mentioned him.

In a very short time Purvi Sharma became a singing sensation. She sang for many films. She accompanied Veer Mehra to many of his concerts. Soon Ishita too became a star singer. Both sisters were loved by the fans.

Today at the IIFA Awards at London, when the name of the winner for the Best Playback Singer Female was announced as Purvi Sharma, a beautiful girl in a red cocktail dress wearing silver platform heels, with straight black hair stepped onto the stage to receive the award. She was very happy as she to receive her first ever IIFA award, that too through the hands of her idol, her mentor, Veer Mehra. She was constantly smiling her charming dimpled smile.

After she had received her award, she went to the mic to extend a word of thanks, with tears in her eyes.

 **Purvi** :- First of all, I thank God, for gifting me this beautiful life. Next Mr. Veer Mehra, for giving me such a good opportunity and mentoring me. Next would be my little sister, my bullet as I call her, Ishita Sharma, who has been with me like my elder sister, who supported me despite anything. Then loads of thanks to my fans. But most of all to my parents. My Maa for being so helpful and my Papa for introducing me to the wonderful world of Music. I love you all.

She gave a flying kiss and made way towards her seat.

 **Flashback ends.**

* * *

Far away in India, two tears slipped from brown eyes, watching this show on his T.V. set, back in Uttarakhand, unbeknownst to Purvi.

As Purvi reached her room in her hotel, she placed her trophy very carefully in her bag.

Her phone rang up. She thought it must be Ishita as she couldn't accompany Purvi to London. She picked up the call without looking at the caller Id.

 **Purvi** :- Hello!

 **Caller :-**

 **Tujhe suraj kahoo ya chanda**

 **Tujhe deep kahoo ya taara**

 **Mera naam karega roshan**

 **Jag mein mera raajdulaara**

Purvi was shocked to hear that voice, so shocked that she couldn't speak for a complete minute. Then...

 **Purvi** :- Papa!

 **Papa** :- Mana maine tujhe bohot hurt kiya hai. Tu meri wajah se suicide karne wali thi. Mujhe khud ko nahi pata ke main tujhse itni nafrat kab karne laga, kyu karne laga. Bas hota gaya sab kuch. Mana maine tum se pehle hi bohot bar baat karne ki koshish ki aur tune taal diya tha. Par aaj, itne acche din par kya hum nayi shuruat nahi kar sakte? (and his voice choked)

Both of them cried for some moments and then said at last

 **Purvi** :- I love you Papa.

 **Papa** :- I love you too mera raajkumar and I am so proud of you!

Suddenly the pone was snatched from Avinash's hand and put on speaker mode.

 **Voice** :- Oye ek dusre ko hi pyaar karo. Ishita ko toh bhul hi gaye sab ke sab. Huff!

 **Purvi** :- Tujhe kaise bhul sakti hoo meri bullet. Tujhme toh jaan basti hai meri. I love you too. I love you Maa! I love you all!

 **Papa, Maa and Ishita** :- We love you too!

 **And it was the start of their new lives where they forgot all the bitterness and lived happily ever after :-D**

* * *

As I asked, please do let me know how is it. Because it came from my heart. This definitely isn't my story. No I have a very happy life. But still this one is very close to my heart. I don't even know why.

Also I don't have anything against Ishita. I when I read it, I realized it was a bit against her. But really, I don't hate her.

Do tell me how you felt about this OS.

Loads of Love

Shanaya.


End file.
